dynastiofandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
Overview Resources are Items mainly used as crafting ingredients and building materials. They are obtained from Mines , Producing Buildings, Mobs, or Crystal Deposits. The 13 resources currently in the game are: Wood, Stone, Gold, Cactus,Crystal, Meat, Feather, Dust, Web, Fur, Bone, Dark Substance, and Candy. Mineable Resources Mineable resources are resources obtained from their respective mines and Producing Buildings. Wood MATERIAL DE ANDRÉS'Wood' is the most common resource in . It is used in most early Recipes and Structures. It can be obtained from Sawmills or from Trees. Axes get more Wood from trees, with higher tiers giving more. 1 Wood by hand, 3 Wood from an Axe, 6 Wood from a Golden Axe, 9 Wood from a Crystal Axe, and 7 Wood from Hammers.All resource numbers are for a player at level 1. Trees: Sawmill: Stone Stone is the second most common resource in . It is used in many low- to mid-tier Recipes and Structures. They are obtained from Rocks or Stone Quarries. Pickaxes acquire more stone from rocks, with more advanced pickaxes getting more. 1 stone by hand, 3 stone with a Pickaxe, 6 stone with a Golden Pickaxe, 9 stone with a Crystal Pickaxe, and 7 stone from Hammers . Rocks: Stone Quarry: Gold Gold is the rarest mineable resource in the game, and arguably the most important, being used in most bases in large amounts. It is used in most mid- to upper-tier Recipes and Structures. Gold is obtained from Gold Stones and Gold Mines. Hitting Gold Stones will give you gold, with Pickaxes giving more gold. 1 gold with no tool, 3 gold with a Pickaxe, 6 gold with a Golden Pickaxe, 9 Gold with a Crystal Pickaxe, and 7 Gold with Hammers. Gold Stones: Gold Mine: Cactus Cactus is a resouce obtained from Cacti. Its only use is to craft Caps and Deadly Thorn. Cactus: Respawning Resources Respawning resources are resources that come from static objects that respawn over time. Crystal Crystals are the highest-tier resource in the game, and are the hardest to get. Crystal Tools and Structures are considered the best in the game. They are obtained from breaking Crystal Deposits, which spawn deep into the Winter Biome. Crystal Deposits drop a stack of 15 crystals during the Day, plus another stack of 20 when broken at Night. They appear as purple dots on the Minimap during the night. Crystals can also be obtained from Treasure Chests. Crystal Deposit: Forest: (Only at night) Mob Resources Mob resources are resources that drop from Mobs upon their death. Meat Meat is a common Item dropped by most animals. It is used to make NPCs. Since NPCs are used frequently, meat is an important resource to have. Meat is dropped by killing Chickens, Pigs, Cows, Hedgehogs, Bears, Rabbits, Wolves, Penguins, White Bears, Farm Pigs, and Farm Chickens. Although it is dropped by most animals, Farm Pigs are the easiest source to farm meat in a large amount. Forest: Winter Biome: Other: Feather Feathers are Items dropped by Chickens and Farm Chickens. They are used to make Archers and Guard Archers, and to craft Arrows. Using Henhouses, you can easily farm Feathers from Farm Chickens. Forest: Other: Dust Dust is a resource commonly used in fire-producing items and Structures. It is moderately hard to collect, with its sources shooting deadly fireballs at you. It is dropped by Bats and Fire Spiders, and is sometimes dropped by Treasure Chests. Forest: Web Webs are Items used in various miscellaneous Recipes and Structures. It is used to make Spears, Crossbows, Tourist's Hat, Druid's Hat, and Henhouses. It is dropped by Spiders. Forest: Fur Fur is an Item dropped by more resilient, fur-covered animals. Its only use is to make a Fur Hat, which slows down the Cold Bar in the Winter Biome. It is obtained by killing Bears, Rabbits, Wolves, and White Bears. Forest: Winter Biome: Bone Bones are a resource used in various bone-related Recipes. Since the items they are used to craft are not very useful, bones are typically considered to be garbage. They are used to make Bone Clubs, Crow Bars, Deadly Thorns, and Skull Hats. It is dropped by Werewolves, Skeletons, and Wolves when they die. Forest : Winter Biome: Dark Substance Dark Substance is a resource used in various dark items, and higher-tiered items and Structures. It is dropped by Shadows that spawn at Night and Nightmares spawned from Soul Stones. Forest: Other: Candy Candy is a resource dropped by Zombies, and any other Mobs when killed while wearing a Santa Hat or Pumpkin Hat. It has no use currently. It used to be used to craft Scythes during the Halloween Update, and build Christmas Trees during the Christmas Update. Category:Resources Category:Weapons